Entwined Fates
by Saffylaffy
Summary: Light, an 11-year-old orphan, was brought to his grandfather by his aunt who could no longer take care of him. Just as he was settling into his new life, he was brought away again to be a rich kid's playmate. Will he find love, and can they stay together?
1. Prologue

**There are some OCs in this chapter. Only for this chapter though, 'cause I need them to write from a different POV.**

* * *

><p><em>8 May 1955<em>

Alice rushed out of the printing room, arms full with piles of paper. She was an intern at a travel and tour company, and her job was mainly to do whatever small errands her seniors told her to.

She noticed that she was running late, and quickened her steps. Rushing around a corner, she hadn't expected to knock into someone else. Papers flew and folders and files were dropped.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Saying thus, Alice immediately got on her knees and picked up the materials that were strewn all over the floor.

"No, it's all right." Larger male hands joined her to help arrange the things.

Looking up, Alice nearly fainted when she met the mahogany eyes of the boss. _Oh dear god, I just collided into the Yagami Light, founder of this whole company! _She thought to herself frantically. _Will I be fired?_

A pendant slipped out from Light's collared shirt. It hung from a thin chain on his neck. Subconsciously, Alice's hands lifted up and stroked the pendant. It was beautiful, the silver twisting into a smooth circle, and an opal stone placed in the middle.

"Don't touch that!" Light exclaimed abruptly, pulling away.

Alice retracted her hands immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just… overprotective of it, I guess." Light seemed to have calmed down slightly.

Alice nodded her head silently. They continued picking up papers and files. Soon enough, they had parted ways; Light for his meeting and Alice to send the papers over to a senior.

Back in her office, things were chaotic. Not because of work, but because of gossip. The office in charge of the advertisements was always bustling. Maria, ever the gossipmonger, was chattering away to the others about the rumours of someone called Danny having an affair with a Kelly.

"Um," Alice started.

"Yes honey?" Maria acknowledged her.

"Do you, by any chance, know anything about Mr. Yagami's necklace?"

"Oh my, that's a nice one. You see," Already, the other workers were crowded around Maria's table to hear more, "there are lots of rumours on that. The most popular one is that the necklace was given to him by his dying lover." Maria gestured with a flourish, and several girls sighed dreamily.

"So romantic," one of the girls commented

"And it doesn't hurt that Mr. Yagami's young and good-looking," another piped up.

Alice pondered over Maria's statement for a while. It did seem likely. All of a sudden, the main door of the office slammed open. It was Ben, yet another one of the workers in the advertising office.

"I heard that the boss of this really famous trading company is coming over. If everything goes well, he might sign a partnership contract with our company. Business would boom!" Ben exclaimed.

Cheers erupted from the office. Even Alice found herself clapping delightedly along with the others.

Ben raised his hands for the people to quiet down. "And… he's going to visit our office!" Whistles were added to the cheering. "See, the boss, Mr. Lawliet I think, is interested in our advertising campaign. So, he'll be entering our office. In fact, he and our boss would be discussing the contract in the advertising office's meeting room!"

The advertising office's meeting room was placed right beside said office. A door connected both rooms together.

"So people, remember to be polite and respectful, but don't be afraid of doing what you do everyday. Talking and whispering about other things unrelated to work might be a negative impact on our job, but we're doing great, so show them who we are!"

"What time is Mr. Lawliet coming? And is he young? Good looks?" Maria squealed excitedly.

"Not sure about looks but he's 28 years old. He and his assistant should be coming in about a quarter of an hour."

Everyone began excitedly chattering and tidying their tables up. It wasn't long before the door of the office knocked, announcing the arrival of their expected guests.

"Come in," Ben called out. Everyone else waited with bated breath.

A spectacles-wearing butler around his late forties opened the door. A raven-haired man entered the office.

Maria's gasp was audible throughout the office. Mr. Lawliet was exotic looking, as if he was of mixed blood from many different races. He was clothed in a business suit and looked professional; if not for the thin chain he was wearing on his neck. A small ring hung from it as a pendant.

"Is this the advertising office?" His voice was a light baritone.

Ben nodded his head and headed towards the visitors. He shook their hands. "Our boss will be arriving soon; he is still in a meeting. In the meantime, would the both of you like to have a seat in the meeting room?"

"I would like it very much if you would allow me to stand around and observe your daily activities." Mr. Lawliet's obsidian orbs were empty; as if he had no emotions. If Alice had to describe them, she would say that they looked…lonely. And sad.

"Of course sir." Turning to everyone else, Ben announced, "Continue your work everyone. Mr. Lawliet will be observing your actions, but pretend as if he is not here."

There was a slight shuffling sound as everyone began their respective jobs. Maria was juggling between arranging papers and whispering loudly to the person beside her about her thoughts on Mr. Lawliet.

"Mikami, you can rest yourself in the meeting room if you like." Mr. Lawliet informed his butler.

"No sir, I would rather observe with you."

"Very well then." Mr. Lawliet then looked around the office.

The walls were covered with papers; deadlines, notes, time tables. He strode towards the wall directly across the office's main door. Mikami busied himself with examining the office workers' work.

Alice stared at Mr. Lawliet. Something about his aura felt weird. _It feels similar to…Mr. Yagami. Both of them look as if they have lost something precious._

Murmurs from outside attracted her attraction. Everyone else was looking up, ready to observe the next scene. Mr. Lawliet was the only one blissfully ignoring the noise.

The door swung open, and a female secretary entered. Right behind her was Mr. Yagami. Mr. Yagami entered the office and looked around. Alice heard Mikami, Mr. Lawliet's butler, gasp softly. For what reason, Alice wanted to know. She didn't have to wait long.

It was obvious to all the onlookers that Mr. Yagami was shocked speechless the moment he spotted Mr. Lawliet. He stood rooted to the ground and his eyes were widened a fraction. He was staring straight at the back of Mr. Lawliet's head.

Mr. Lawliet remained standing at his spot, not bothering to look around. Until he heard it.

"L?" Mr. Yagami's soft voice was echoed throughout the dead silent office.

Alice noted that Mr. Lawliet's (L?) ears twitched. He finally turned around slowly. Obsidian eyes widened and his breath hitched. Mr. Lawliet now stood across Mr. Yagami, facing him.

"Light?"

His legs stepped forward slowly and his right hand reached out to Mr. Yagami's collar. His nimble fingers loosened Mr. Yagami's tie and reached inside the shirt to pull out the necklace.

A quiet gasp was released by Maria. All the office workers' eyes were trained on the two bosses in the middle of the room. Mikami kept silent.

"My necklace." L whispered, and his hand stroked the pendant. Releasing it, his hand traveled upward Light's neck and stroked his cheeks gently, lovingly.

Light's eyes traveled downwards to L's collarbone, where the chain with ring dangled. "My ring."

He realised that his eyes were brimming with tears threatening to fall. In a split second, L leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Light's. It awakened many memories. Light's tears began to flow, and he pushed back against L.

"Oh my." Maria's stutter broke the silence.

Light abruptly pulled himself away from L's grasp, blushing furiously. No one knew what to do…until L decided to take charge.

He leaned over Light and asked the secretary, who was still standing in front of the door, "We are supposed to discuss the contract over in the meeting room over there, am I right?" He gestured towards the door on the other side of the office.

"Ah-um, yes. That's right."

L nodded his head and abruptly tugged Light along with him. He opened the door and pushed Light inside before entering himself.

"Ah. How useful." L commented from inside the room. He went outside and hung a sign on the doorknob. He returned to the room and locked the door. The windows were covered with the shutters.

Then, the room returned to its previous awkward silence. All eyes were on the sign hanging innocently from the doorknob. 'DO NOT DISTURB' it read. A muffled moan rang out from within the meeting room, and everyone in the office blushed.

"Okay," Maria began, taking in a deep breath, " What the heck was that?"

Immediately, the room exploded into a bustling chaos. Everyone wanted to add in their two cents, even the secretary. Alice spotted Mikami at the side of the room .He was smiling slightly to himself, in a fatherly manner.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Mikami," Alice raised her voice to be heard from the din. Everyone else quieted down. Alice continued, "Do you know anything about this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Instantly, a rush of excited chatter came forth. "Would you all like to listen to the story?"

The answer was obvious, and everyone leaned forward to listen to the true tale Mikami was about to say.

"Several years ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Done! In case you're puzzled or something, I started the story using the second last chapter. The last chapter will be what happens after Mikami finishes his tale.<strong>

**This story was kinda inspired after I read 'Heidi'. It's an old book; the author died in 1905. Or 1907. I can't remember.**

**I wanna know what you think, so review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know Mikami is supposed to be telling the story, but that would be a bit too troublesome to write -_-' So let's just pretend he is telling the story to the workers while you readers read what the author is telling lol.**

* * *

><p>From the pleasantly situated old town of Blossomby, a footpath leads up through shady green meadows to the foot of the mountains, which, as they graze down on the valley, present a solemn and majestic picture. Anyone who follows it will soon catch the keen fragrance of grassy pasturelands, for the footpath goes up straight and steep to the mountains.<p>

One sunny morning, a tall, blonde woman, evidently a native of the mountains, was climbing this narrow path. She was holding hands with a little boy, whose skin glowed in a healthy tan. Yet his cheeks were burning a ruddy flame under his skin.

He was bundled up as if for protection against the sharpest cold weather. He looked to be about 10 years old, but it was hard to tell with all the scarves and coats on his body, a big beret on his head, and heavy hobnailed shoes that covered his feet.

He was quite formless as he made his hot and tiring way up the mountain.

After nearly an hour of trekking up the path, the pair reached the group of houses that lied halfway up the mountain. It was known as the Little Village.

Here, they were greeted from nearly every cottage, and by everyone on the streets, for they recognized the blonde female. She merely nodded at them in reply as she was in a hurry to reach her destination. Just as they were passing by the last few cottages, a voice called out to the blonde.

"Hey there, Halle! What are you doing back here in the village? I haven't seen you for some time now!"

Halle stopped in her tracks and, as she waited for her friend to reach her, asked the little boy who was still clutching her hand tightly. "Are you tired, Light?"

"No, but I am hot." Light replied, tugging on his coat.

"We're almost there," Halle encouraged Light. "Just a bit more, okay."

Just then, a plump lady came out of the cottage and joined them. Light jumped to his feet and hurried after the two females who were walking ahead, absorbed in their conversation.

"Honestly Halle, where are you taking this child to?" asked the newcomer. "He is your sister's son right-the orphan?"

"Yes, he is." Halle replied. "I am taking him up the Sieg Mountain to live with his grandfather."

"What? Live with the Sieg-uncle? You must have lost your mind Halle! How can you think of doing something like that? The old man will surely chase you out of the house!"

"He can't do that; he's the grandfather of the child after all, and it is time for him to take care of him. I have looked after Light for all the 11 years he has lived and it is time for the grandfather to do his part. I cannot let Light's well-being hinder me from taking up the job that I have been offered in the city."

"That's all right if he were like other men, but you know how he is. What will he do with a child in his adolescence stage?" urged Halle's friend indignantly. "Which city are you going to for work anyways?"

"To Lockfurt," Halle answered. "I used to work at a bathhouse there last summer. A rich family came by, and I was in charge of their rooms. They had wanted to hire me as their housekeeper, but I wasn't able to because of Light. They came by again this year and are still willing to take me in. I am not throwing away this chance, you can be sure of that."

"I am glad I am not in Light's place! Nobody knows what is wrong with that old man. He will have nothing to do with a living soul. He hardly ever comes down from the mountain, but when he does, everyone keeps out of his way and are afraid of him. With that deep frown and hard, cold eyes, he looks fierce."

Halle crossed her arms stubbornly. "Nevertheless, he is the grandfather and he will have to look after Light."

"I would like to know," Halle's companion said inquisitively, "What the Sieg-uncle has on his mind that makes him so unwelcoming and live all alone up there on the Sieg Mountain. People tell all sorts of stories about him; surely you must know about them?"

"Of course I do, but I don't talk much about it." Halle turned around to look for Light. "Where is the child?"

Light had wandered off at some point of their conversation, and the two women had not noticed.

"I see him! There he is! He's climbing up the cliffs with Matsuda the goatherd and his goats!"

"Oh dear; I'll have to go after him. Goodbye then, I'll see you again sometime in the future."

"Goodbye Halle."

The two women parted.

* * *

><p>The 15-year-old goatherd, Matsuda, is known amongst the villagers. He would fetch all the goats in the village and drive them up the Sieg Mountain to feed on the grass until evening.<p>

After that, Matsuda would hurry down again with the goats and give a shrill whistle to announce their arrival. The owners would then immediately come and get their goats.

Little boys and girls would come by sometimes to pet the goats as the creatures were relatively harmless.

Matsuda lived with his mother and blind grandmother in a quaint little wooden hut. His father had met with an accident some years ago while cutting down trees. His mother was called Merrie, while the grandmother was known to all as simply 'Grandmother'. Some close friends of hers would call her Sachiko.

Halle hurriedly followed after Light, who was trailing after Matsuda and the herd of goats.

Light was sweating heavily, his face red from exertion. He stared at Matsuda, who was prancing around in his trousers and bare feet, then at the goats with their slender legs climbing over bushes and steep rocks.

Pouting to himself, Light settled himself on the ground and hastily took off his shoes and stockings. He then proceeded to remove his scarves and coat and soon, Light was barefooted and dressed in shorts and a clean blue shirt.

He folded his discarded clothes and laid them in a neat pile on the ground before running after Matsuda and the goats.

Matsuda saw Light running after him and grinned when he noticed the pile of clothes Light had left behind.

Light finally reached Matsuda. Panting slightly, he looked up at the older boy with piercing hazel brown eyes.

"How many goats do you have?" Light's voice was airy and clear; before Matsuda could reply, Light had already began to shoot out other queries he had in mind. "What are their names? What is your name? Why do you take care of them? How?"

It took time, but Matsuda was able to patiently answer all of Light's questions while the goats roamed around the grassy pastures.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that dear boy!" Halle huffed to herself when she spotted the pile of clothes Light had left behind.<p>

Picking them up, she continued the journey up the mountain, where she could see Light jumping around with the goats and Matsuda leaning against a big piece of rock.

"Matsuda!" Said boy jumped to attention. "Help me carry these clothes, will you? And follow me up to the Sieg-uncle's hut; you will be heading there to fetch his goats anyways."

Matsuda, ever the eager and kind boy, hurriedly grabbed the bundle offered to him. He then proceeded to wave around the stick he had with him to lead the goats upwards the mountain.

Soon the group had reached a projecting cliff where the Sieg-uncle's hut stood. It was exposed to every wind, but also open to every ray of sunlight and with a wide view of the valley.

Far behind, the mountain with its gray rocks rose higher still, displaying fresh, fertile pastures, a tangle of stones and bushes and finally, above them all, bare, steep cliffs.

The old man had placed a rocking chair outside the hut that overlooked the valley. Here he sat, smoking his pipe, calmly watching the group nearing his hut.

Light strode up to him and held out his hand, not flinching at the glare the Sieg-uncle sent to him. "How do you do, grandfather?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked the old man roughly, barely touching Light's offered hand.

Halle and Matsuda arrived from behind Light.

"I wish you a good morning, Uncle Roger," Halle greeted, stepping up to him. "I have brought your son's child, Light, to you."

"What can I do with him here?" Roger scoffed. "And you there," he hollered at Matsuda. "Go on with the goats. Don't forget to take mine from their stable too. You are late enough as it is."

Matsuda scrambled to his feet and stumbled away, shooing the goats to their usual route towards the pastures before fetching Roger's two goats from the stable nearby.

"Well then," Halle inched away slowly, noticing that Matsuda had placed Light's clothes on the ground. "I guess I'll be going then!"

With that, Halle rushed away from Roger and Light, not wanting to bear the brunt of Roger's anger. She could hear the old man yelling angrily at her from behind, but continued her merry way down the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Women and their ways…" Roger's rant trailed off as he looked at Light. Light had gathered his clothes and was hugging them to his chest, staring out over the horizon where the goats were grazing.<p>

Sighing crossly to himself, Roger internally scolded himself for being a bit of a softie. "Oi!" Light turned around at his grandfather's call. "Your name's Light?" Light nodded. "Come inside the house. We'll unpack your things and if you feel like it, you can go out and accompany Matsuda and the goats."

Light grinned and the sunrays reflected on his caramel-coloured hair. He ran to his grandfather and hugged him. It was the first close human contact Roger had felt for years.

"Thank you grandfather!" Light was still smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Just call me Roger. Now go on inside."

Roger's house was small but comfortable. The moment Light entered the hut, a warm room greeted him. There was a fireplace, and an armchair was placed in front of it. The kitchen contained a dining table and four chairs. A creaky staircase led to three rooms upstairs.

"My bedroom is upstairs. So is the toilet. There is also a storage room. I don't store many things inside. After cleaning out that room, you will make do with it as your own room. We will have to use a makeshift bed first as I do not have enough money to get you a bed yet." Roger informed Light.

Light nodded excitedly and Roger couldn't help but smirk slightly. After the room was cleaned out, Roger and Light worked together in making a makeshift bed.

The base was a mound of fresh hay Roger took from his shed. He covered it with a couple of blankets he took from his cupboard. After that, Roger placed more hay on it before covering it with a blanket. This pattern continued until Light was left with a firm mound of bed. Roger folded a blanket many times to be used as a pillow for Light.

"May I go out and play with the goats now, Roger?" Light asked.

At Roger's nod, Light hurriedly dashed out of the hut, eager to tell Matsuda about his new house.

Roger looked out of the window facing the pastures at the back of his house. He saw Light prancing around amongst the goats, which seemed to have taken a liking to the cheerful boy. Matsuda was napping on rock nearby.

_That boy lives up to his name. _Roger thought. _May he brighten up the lives of everyone he meets. _Chuckling slightly to himself, Roger returned to his rocking chair outside for a smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hesitate to ask any questions that you have! And sorry for any mistakes because I'm too lazy to find a beta-reader...<strong>

**Review? XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm alive! Gonna update 50RWTP next. Within the next few days that is -.-'**

* * *

><p>A dark-haired 14-year-old boy stared out of the window from the 3rd floor of his house. The streets of Lockfurt were filled with vehicles and people. The air was smoky from all the smoke released by the passing cars.<p>

It was boring. Everyday, the same things occurred again and again. L Lawliet sighed as he looked away from the gray scenery outside. He glared menacingly at his unmoving legs and clenched his hands into a fist. If only he could regain his strength and walk. The family doctor's weekly visits did little to improve his health.

L longed for the day when he could get up from his wheelchair and travel by himself around the world, away from the stifling mansion he lived in.

"L!" The door of the library he was currently in banged open. It was Takada, his stepmother. "Mr. Gevanni has arrived for your lessons. Are you prepared?"

"Yes mother." L replied deadpanned.

Takada wrinkled her powdered nose at her stepson's disagreeable behaviour and left the room.

L's mother had passed away when he was five. His father remarried, and Takada became L's new mother. When her husband passed away from a terminal disease, Takada could have easily gotten rid of L and gotten all of the fortune left behind by her husband.

Unfortunately, L's grandmother, Naomi, was still alive and she had control over most of the fortune. Takada was forced to live with and take care of L while waiting for the moment when she could finally receive all the riches.

L knew that Takada abhorred him. She had made known her hatred for him the moment they found out that L's father had died. He lived hoping for the day when he could overthrow his detested stepmother.

The only object L had as a memory of his mother was a necklace. The pendant was an opal stone. Misa, the maid, had informed him that the opal was his birthstone. The stone for the month of October.

Gevanni, L's tutor, entered the library. "Good morning, L. How are you feeling today?"

"Better that yesterday, I suppose."

"That's good."

As usual, their conversation was short and none too personal. Soon, Gevanni decided to begin the lesson. The hours passed and they decided to take a break. L headed to the window and gazed out blankly towards the bland scenery while Gevanni marked his papers.

"You know, Mr. Gevanni," L started. Gevanni looked up in surprise. It wasn't often that L started a conversation or wanted to talk about something. "I wonder if someone out there will come to save me from this monotonous life. Maybe then, my life would take a turn for the better." L said all this without once looking away from the window.

Gevanni blinked several times in surprise. What L just said was abrupt and unexpected. After regaining his composure, Gevanni smiled and replied, " I certainly hope so L. I really, really hope so."

He couldn't see it, but his student's pallid lips had curled into a grateful smile and a hand had reached up to his neck to fondle the pendant lying on his collarbone.

* * *

><p>Light had gotten used to life with the Sieg-uncle. All the villagers had wrong opinions of Roger. True, he was fierce and looked unfriendly. But looks are deceiving. Roger had a kinder side to him.<p>

He looked after his two goats with great care and made sure that they ate fresh food and slept on fresh hay. Light woke up everyday to a breakfast of warm toast and milk, fresh from Roger's female goat's udders.

Light's cheeks were rosy, and his skin was a healthy tan from the time he spends playing outside.

It had become a daily routine for him to accompany Matsuda and the herd of goats to the pastures. Light could easily recognize each and every one of the goats, as each of them had their own unique traits.

During one of the moments where Light sat down beside Matsuda to have a small chat while the goats grazed, the young goatherd began to tell Light of his family.

"My mother works as a laundress. Anyone who needs their clothes washed will pass their basket of dirty laundry to her, and she'll fix 'em up real good." Matsuda said, proudly.

"What about your father?"

"Same as yours. He isn't in this world anymore." Light nodded sympathetically.

"But I do have a grandmother."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's blind though and she can't see anything."

"That's terrible! Is there no way to help her?"

Matsuda shook his head sadly. Light seemed upset with his answer. Matsuda tried to cheer him up. "Maybe you would like to visit her. I'm sure grandmother will cheer up after talking to you."

Light perked up at this. "I would love to! I'd have to ask grandfather though."

"I'm sure he would say yes."

And so, during dinner, Light asked Roger whether he could visit Matsuda's grandmother.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to visit her." Light cheered at this. "I will send you down the mountain to Matsuda's house. At 7 p.m., wait at the base of the mountain; I will come to fetch you."

"Thank you Roger!" Light then quickly gobbled up his food; he was excited to be visiting Matsuda's blind grandmother.

* * *

><p>The night air was crisp and cool. Wisps of mist appeared whenever Light breathed out. Roger had left him in front of Matsuda's house, not wanting to mingle with anyone.<p>

Light blew on his hands and rubbed them together, before finally stepping forward to knock on the wooden door. He rapped smartly for three times and waited for a response. Several seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a smiley Matsuda.

"You came!" The older boy then hurriedly invited Light into the house, seeing as it was warmer inside than outside.

The inside was nearly bare of furniture. Light spotted an old woman resting on a rocking chair at a corner of the room. He looked back to see Matsuda's encouraging face before rushing towards the old lady.

"How are you, Grandmother?" Light asked cheerily.

"Oh, and who may this voice belong to?" Sachiko queried playfully.

"You're not answering the question!" Light pouted a bit, before his talkative nature took over. "I'm Light, the Sieg-uncle's grandson. I live with him up at the Sieg Mountain."

"Ah, the little boy everyone's been talking about. Is it true that the Sieg-uncle both verbally and physically abused you?"

"Of course not!" Light exclaimed in horror. "Roger takes good care of me. Even brother Matsuda says so. He says that I look healthy and fitter than any other children in this village."

"My, is that so?" Sachiko reached out her arms. "Come here Light, let me feel your face."

"You really can't see, Grandmother?" When Sachiko nodded, Light felt slightly upset. "But isn't it scary to live in the darkness for the rest of your life? Is there no way to cure you?"

"No, there isn't, unfortunately." Sachiko felt Light's small, warm hands cover her wrinkled ones before bringing it up to his face and nuzzling it.

"Grandmother's hands are warm." Sachiko chuckled at his comment and felt around his face.

"Ah, you have a very handsome face." She praised and decided to change the subject. "Now, would you like to tell me any stories?"

At her suggestion, Light became excited and began to tall Sachiko of his life with Roger. In between his chatter, Merrie, Matsuda's mother, had entered the room to serve them drinks.

It seemed as if time had passed by fast for it was already nearly 7 p.m. Light wanted to visit Sachiko everyday if possible, as he had enjoyed their time together.

Matsuda walked together with Light towards the base of the mountain, where the latter was supposed to wait for his grandfather. Knowing that Light wanted to come by again, Matsuda suggested, "Why don't you ask your grandfather if he would allow you to visit grandmother weekly? Maybe every Sunday?"

"I'll ask him that!" Light saw the silhouette of Roger and waved goodbye to Matsuda before running off to his grandfather.

A year had passed since Light came to live with Roger. He had grown up to be a very attractive 12-year-old. Every Sunday, he would go down the mountain to the market to buy the necessities for himself and Roger. After that, he would rush to Sachiko's hut to spend some time with her before finally rushing back home by 6 p.m.

Girls would swoon whenever they saw him pass by. Unfortunately, none dared to approach him for fear of the Sieg-uncle. They had hoped that Light would attend the public school but he didn't. Roger didn't want him to spend hours cooped up in a stuffy classroom.

Everyday was a fun and cheerful day to Light, and he never thought that it would change.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>On my way back home from school, I saw a stray cat and fed it my half eaten biscuit. I hadn't eaten from 6.30 a.m.(breakfast) all the way to 5.30 p.m. During break, I couldn't be bothered to go to the canteen to eat. I hardly ever go there, 'coz I don't like it. I spend the 25 minute break in the library XD<strong>

**The cat ran away after eating my biscuit.**

**Epic fail lol. Oh, and I found out my stepsister (step not half) is older than me. Same age as my 2nd big bro, 18. I didn't see her tho, I was at school. My mum was the one who told me about it. And if you don't really understand (I'm sure you don't 'cause I didn't say anything abt this), my parents are divorced and my dad remarried with a widow who has a daughter. Yeah.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any misatakes, or if it's boring or something... I'm still catching up with the plot so to speak. But I promise it'll get more *ahem* engaging.**

* * *

><p>It would have been another normal day, if not for Halle's visit to the Sieg-uncle. At that time, Light was busy helping Matsuda grooming the goats outside, at the fields. Roger was sipping at his coffee, seated on his rocking chair, when he saw a woman's figure heading towards him.<p>

As she came closer, he recognized her as Halle. "Hmph. Why have you come now, Halle? I thought I told you never to come back!"

"Maybe you did. Unfortunately, I must have been too far away to have heard your complains by then." Halle cheekily replied.

"Answer my first question."

Obviously annoyed with Rogers's crass mood, Halle snapped back. "I heard you haven't been sending Light to school. What are you doing Uncle Roger? He's 12 now! He needs to get some education!"

"He can get all the education he needs up here." Roger insisted.

"No, he doesn't. Does he even know the alphabets? I think not." Roger was about to retaliate, but Halle continued, unperturbed. "I have received some good news from my employers.

"They are friends with another wealthy family-the Lawliets. The master and mistress of the house, has passed away, leaving behind a son. Mr. Lawliet has remarried before, and his second wife, Mrs. Takada, is taking care of the son.

"The son is weak and fragile, so he is forced to remain on a wheelchair. He is almost always alone, and studies with a tutor at home. It is a dull life, and as Light is almost the same age as him, I would like to bring along Light to be a playmate for him. At the same time, Light can be tutored as well."

Halle continued rambling on about how she had told her mistress that she had a nephew who might do well as a playmate, and that her mistress had agreed to let Halle bring along Light.

"Will you ever finish?" Roger interrupted, irritated that he hadn't been able to say a word the whole time.

"Tch, you act as if I'm telling you ordinary news. Light would bring in a fortune by being friends with that rich invalid, I tell you."

"Take him, then! I have no use for that boy!" Roger claimed. "I never want to see the both of you ever again!"

Smirking victoriously, Halle strode off towards Light, who was staring at his two relatives from far away. "Come along now, Light. Pack your clothes; we'll be going away to the city."

"What about Roger?" Light asked innocently. "Will he be coming along with us?"

"No he isn't. Quickly now; we have to reach Lockfurt as soon as possible."

Roger was strangely quiet as Light packed his clothes. "Aunt Halle says I'll be going away for some time. I will come back home again, right Roger?"

His grandfather only nodded before patting his head. Light left the hut, wondering what was going on.

As they headed down the mountains, Light continued firing away questions to Halle, the latter tiredly giving off half-hearted answers.

"Will I be coming back to live with Roger?"

Halle frowned, remembering her uncle's outburst earlier on. "No we won't. He doesn't want to see the both of us again."

"What? You're lying!" Turning around, Light attempted to climb back up the mountain.

Halle hurriedly grabbed his wrist and dragged the crying boy down the mountain. "Hush now, you're already a big boy." She decided to change the subject in hopes that Light would stop weeping.

"I heard you've been visiting the Grandmother?" Light nodded hesitantly. "There. The city has lots of fresh food that you can bring home to her. Wouldn't she be happy?"

Digesting Halle's remark, Light began to cheer up. He wiped away his tear streaks and began chattering about his visits to Sachiko. Halle pretended to listen, all the while firmly grasping her nephew's wrist in case he decided to run off again.

The villagers looked out of their windows to see an animated brunet leaving the village with Halle. Rumours began to spread that Light was impatient to finally be able to leave the Sieg-uncle, for he was tired of being abused.

Obviously, these rumours were untrue, but Roger was too moody to come down from his hut, and Matsuda was too incurious to know about these rumours. Sachiko could only mourn at her daughter on how upset she was that she wouldn't be able to meet with Light again.

Many hours had passed, and the pair of relatives had reached the city. "Now Light, I will be leaving you here at the Lawliets' for I have to return to my employers'. I may not have time to visit you. Is that okay?"

Light understood and shuffled his feet nervously as Halle knocked on the door of the enormous mansion before them. It clicked open and a butler stood in front of it. He pushed up his glasses and blinked at Halle.

"Yes?"

**(I wanna leave it as a cliffie, but then, it'll be too short…)**

"Good evening sir," Halle immediately went into business mode. "I am Halle, the Johann's housekeeper. I have come with a note from my mistress; it explains why I have arrived to send my nephew here. If you would excuse me now; I have an important appointment to go to."

Hurriedly, without wasting any more unnecessary time, Halle passed the note to the butler and made one of her infamous getaways. The butler, who was not able to get in a word edgewise, stared at Halle's running form in slight inertia, before noticing the 12-year-old boy in front of him.

"Well, I guess you will have to follow me, Mr.…?"

"Light." The brunet piped up. "Just call me Light."

"Very well. You can call me Mikami." Mikami led Light into one of the many rooms inside the mansion. Light was uncharacteristically silent the whole time; he was unused to this type of finery.

They entered the dining room, where Takada was sipping tea peacefully. Mikami stepped up to her, and passed her the note. After reading it for a few seconds, Takada motioned at Light to come nearer.

"What is your name?" She asked, after observing the features of the child before her.

"Light."

"That is a unique name."

"I like it."

Takada frowned slightly. "Do you have no manners?"

"If you would like to teach me, then maybe I will have some."

Takada chuckled softly at Light's retort. "A smart comeback. But I am still not sure whether you are worthy for my son. What is your age?"

"Roger said that I am 12."

"You are three years too young! What you learnt, and what books have you studied?" Takada exclaimed.

"None." Light answered truthfully.

"Tch. Well, you seem like a smart boy. You'll learn. Misa!" A petite blonde in a maid's outfit appeared in the doorway of the dining room. "Bring this child to his room. After he unpacks, make sure he washes up and bring him to the library."

"Yes, ma'am."

The maid rolled her eyes sarcastically as she left the room. It went unnoticed to Takada although Light spotted it and had to stifle a giggle. Light followed Misa through the maze of corridors and staircases before they finally reached a quaint, neat room where Light realised was his bedroom.

"Well, you heard what the lady said. 'Unpack his things, wash up and bring him to the library.'" Misa did a squeaky imitation of Takada's voice.

Light snickered but stopped when he saw Misa's death glare at him. "Sorry."

"Nah. Don't be. Glad to have someone laughing at my jokes." Misa smiled sweetly and patted his shoulders. "Go on and do your work. If you need any help, just ring that bell." Misa pointed at a bell hanging on a string at the side of the room.

Waving goodbye at the brunet, Misa skipped off towards the scullery, where she knew a huge amount of dishes awaited her.

Light sighed at being left alone again, and concentrated on unpacking his clothes. His thoughts drifted off to the person he was supposed to be friends with. They hadn't met yet, and Light hoped they would get along.

* * *

><p>"Is it true that Mother has found a playmate for me?" L enquired Mikami.<p>

"Yes, young master. His name is Light and he is 3 years younger than you."

L's eyes shined and for the first time in years, he gave a small, but genuine smile. "I hope he is different from the other kids I've met."

"He will, I assure you. He comes from the mountains, and is an orphan, like you."

"When will I be able to see him?"

"Soon. I believe he is getting ready to see you."

* * *

><p>The two different boys of different statures and at different places were both thinking the same thing.<p>

_I wonder what kind of person he is._

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say except: Review! 'Cause it inspires me. Like how it inspires other authors too.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

"Are you done with your unpacking?"

Mikami had entered the room so suddenly without knocking on the door that Light literally jumped from his place on the bed.

"Yes sir." Regaining his composure, Light forced himself to be as polite as he possibly could. "Where's Miss Misa?"

"She's a bit…engaged at the moment." Mikami nodded his head at the scullery area. A loud ding rang across the house. "That must be Mr. Gevanni. Follow me; you will be introduced to your new tutor and playmate."

As the two males walked towards wherever their destination was, Mikami continued talking about the people in the Lawliet household. "…And Mrs. Takada is the lady of the house. Try not to be rude to her; she loses her temper easily. You are new here, and her patience can only last so long."

They climbed the stairs until they reached the third floor. On their way, Light saw several ramps built beside the stairs. Although curious, he kept his mouth shut and quickened his steps to catch up with Mikami. A few turns later, they reached a massive door carved with intricate designs. It swung open suddenly, and Light nearly tripped trying to avoid the swinging wood. Misa hurried out, carrying an empty tray.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you there!" She trilled, tiny feet already making their way out of the area.

Light was ushered inside and an enthralling room greeted him. Shelves, gigantic, mahogany shelves, adorned the walls. Four stood in the centre of the room, apart by several metres each. Books of every genre, age and colour furbished the shelves. Right in the middle of the room, in between the four shelves, a long table stood proudly.

Takada was seated at the head of the table, and an unknown man sat across her. But the person whom Light was captivated by the most was a boy. A raven-haired teen, seated on a wheelchair, gazing out of a window, not noticing the changes in his surroundings.

The window's glass surface reflected the Light and gave off pale, yet colourful shades that landed on the boy's milky skin. It complimented his pale complexion well, and he looked so enigmatic and mysterious, Light couldn't help the curiousity that filled himself

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>L was jolted out of his daydreams when a smooth voice called out through the room.<p>

"Who are you?"

He looked up, and stared straight into hazel-brown eyes, intense with inquisitivity. "Mmmph!" L attempted to muffle his cry of surprise.

He could hear a snort of disapproval from his stepmother, and the boy whom the brown eyes belonged to was pulled away from L. Mikami gently seated the strange boy onto a chair.

Takada cleared her throat. "L, this is Light, your new companion. Light, this is my stepson, whom you will be spending time with."

The two newly-introduced teenage boys' eyes did not leave each other's gaze. Fawn-coloured eyes stared at obsidian orbs, neither backing down. Light abruptly broke the sombre mood by grinning from ear-to-ear. Standing up straight, he bowed at L's direction.

"Nice to meet you L. I hope we will get along well." L was slightly distracted by the younger boy's bright expression.

_His name suits him to a tee, _L thought absently.

Before the raven-haired teen could open his mouth to speak, Takada began to talk.

"Well then; the introductions have been done. Mr. Gevanni will tutor the both of you. I will not tolerate any misbehavior from the both of you. Understood?" L and Light (strangely enough, Gevanni and Mikami too) nodded their heads. Ignoring their silent replies, Takada rose from her seat and glided out of the room, Mikami following after her.

Silence leaned her elbow on the table, and exerted her presence. She was interrupted by Light, who could not stand the stifling quiet.

"So," The other two males in the room looked up. "Mr. Gevanni will be teaching me to read? And write?" Gevanni nodded. "And L is my new best friend." L cocked his head to the side, thumb rubbing his bottom lip.

"Then, I'll be your best, best, best, BEST friend you ever had!" Light exclaimed, shooting out of his seat and enveloping L into a hug.

Unused to be having such close contact with another person, L sat stock-still and rigid on his wheelchair. He hadn't expected his playmate to be this unique and spontaneous. Awkwardly, L patted Light's back.

Light didn't seem to notice L's lack of excitement and merely ran towards his new tutor to give him a hug as well.

"Since Light only just arrive today, why don't we just…talk?" Gevanni suggested. "We'll start lessons tomorrow instead."

L inwardly cheered at this; he hadn't been looking forward to solving equations.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Gevanni and L knew nearly everything about Light; from the time he was a toddler all the way to when he was living his Roger. Light told them about his parents, his aunt Halle whom he secretly called a ninja, his grandfather, Matsuda, the goats, the grandmother, his favourite animals, his bed…heck, even the number of socks he owned!<p>

L was greatly amused by the brunet who seemed to be a complete chatterbox, never running out of battery to stop or rest. Gevanni, although entertained by his new student's tales from the mountains, was half-asleep by the time it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Ah! It's time for me to end my visit! Well then, I'll be going off then. See you two tomorrow!" Saying thus, Gevanni gathered his things and headed out of the library.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Gevanni!" Light called out after him. Turning back to face L, he cracked a grin on his face. L's lips turned up a bit at the corners in return.

All of a sudden, Light's tummy rumbled. The two teens stared at the culprit a.k.a. Light's stomach.

Light grinned sheepishly. "I guess those rolls and tea for lunch weren't enough."

"Shall I ask Misa to bring some food here?" L asked.

A momentary silence fell upon the room. Light was staring at L weirdly. The raven-haired boy could only stare back, wondering what he did or said wrong. He didn't have to worry long; Light was already beginning to speak.

"You talked." L stared blankly at Light.

_Is there something wrong with my talking? _L thought.

"I thought you were mute or something!" Light laughed boisterously. "I mean, you didn't utter a single word for hours! You should talk more; you have a nice deep voice. Um, what do they call it…Baritone! Yeah, that's what. I like it a lot." He added.

L released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "Well, if you want to, I can try to…speak up more."

"You should! That way we can have useless banters with each other to pass away time!" The brunet giggled and jumped when the door opened and Misa entered, muttering irritatedly to herself.

"The lady wishes to speak with Master L at the fireplace room. Light will come with me to the servants' quarters; Mikami wants to have a word with you." Misa crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently.

L was used to her behaviour and took his time to leave the room. Light was about to follow him, but Misa stopped him. He reluctantly followed the sullen maid to the servants' quarters, glancing back to see L waving at him weakly. He waved back, only to be cut short when Misa snapped at him to hurry up.

"So how's the boy?" Takada asked her stepson without looking up from her newspaper.

* * *

><p>"His name is Light." L ignored the glare from his stepmother and continued. "He is very different from most of the people I've met. It is fun to spend time with him."<p>

Takada grunted rather unfemininely and waved L away.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

Mikami was seated on an armchair and reading a book. He looked up when Light addressed him. "Oh, you're here already."

Misa huffed and left the room, probably to whine about with the other girls in the kitchen.

Shaking his head at Misa's departure, Mikami turned his gaze to Light. "Every Sunday, I would like you to come and see me for your weekly allowance."

"I have to go out on errands and buy the grocery?"

Mikami blinked his eyes in surprise. "Of course not. It's your own money; spend it as you wish. Mrs. Takada wants you to be treated like any other child so that the neighbours cannot spread any rumours."

Although the last statement would have insulted most people, Light was already far too gone to hear it. "Wow. My own money! Where should I keep it?"

"There should be a money box in one of the drawers inside your room." Mikami stood up and walked towards the cupboard standing nearby. Searching around inside, he took out an envelope. Taking out several notes, he handed it over to Light.

"After your lessons, you are advised to spend some time with the young master. You are allowed to roam about the city as you wish from 5 to 7 in the evening. Do try to leave behind a note or something to inform us if you plan to do so."

Light nodded and, thanking Mikami, dashed towards his room. Surprisingly enough, he seemed to have more or less memorized the interior of the mansion within that day.

After shoving his money inside the money box and hiding the key under his mattress, Light decided to spend some time with L. But where would he be?

Light began his 'journey' about the mansion to find L.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *clears throat* R to the E to the V to the I to the E to the Double-U. REVIEW!**

**Now THAT is something I've never tried out before...XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the slight hiatus. Got tied up with schools and doctors and sicky-wickies! Urgh. But I'm back so enjoy! Though I might take some time 'readjusting'.**

* * *

><p>"As we hop to the left, as we hop to the right, as we hop, as we hop, as we hop all night." Light was humming quietly under his breath, peeking into the many doors in the mansion.<p>

It seemed kind of fun; snooping around on tippy-toes, searching for someone. He felt like a spy. A slow smirk spread across his boyish features as he chose to turn to the left of the corridor. "With our heels and our toes and a half turn around, with our heels and our toes and a- Kyaaa!"

A girlish squeal escaped from Light's mouth before he could stop it. He had opened a plain-looking door, expecting a storage room or something of the like, only to see obsidian eyes boring into his eyes.

"…And a new friend found?" L laughed lamely.

Light sighed heavily. "Ah, it's only you L. I thought it was…well, actually I don't know who I thought it was. Glad it's you anyways." Light glanced down at L's feet. He was standing up with the help of a walking aid. "You were, uh, exercising?"

"Something like that. Personally though, I don't think it's doing any good for my legs. And it hurts plenty."

"Why can't you walk?" The question left the 12-year-old's mouth before he could stop it. Light slapped his palm to his mouth rather viciously. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking-"

"It's okay." L winced as he slowly made his way to his wheelchair, which was waiting for him inside the room. "Come on in."

Gingerly stepping into the room, Light looked around the interior curiously. Nearly everything was in shades of red and gold. "This is your room?"

"No. Just one of the many rooms I like to use to spend my time in." L nodded at the bookshelf settled against a wall.

"Hn…"

Light walked around the spacious room, not noticing the table holding an antique vase behind him. His heel accidentally nudged the leg of the table and the vase wobbled precariously. L, who happened to be several feet away, pushed himself off his wheelchair and reached out his arms trying to save the vase in case it fell.

Light awkwardly twisted around upon realising he had nudged something. Seeing the shaking vase, he too, reached out for it.

Light's waist knocked the table from under the vase. The vase landed safely onto L's outstretched palms while Light landed on top of L's upper body. The brunet heaved himself off of L and balanced himself with his arms. L was lying on his stomach and looked up to meet Light's gaze.

The two teens stared at each other with equally wide eyes.

At that moment, Misa decided to enter without knocking. "Master L, about your shirts-" Her words stopped abruptly as her eyes digested the sight before her.

L and Light realised that they must have been in a compromising position and Light hurriedly got up and helped L onto his wheelchair.

"Weeeeeeell, I'll leave the shirts in your bedroom, and leave you two alone…" Misa gave a not-so-subtle wink and left the room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So, what are you going to do after this?" Light piped up.

"I…have to get ready for dinner. See you there!" L's messy fringe covered his face and Light wasn't able to see his expression. Within moments, L had wheeled his way out of the room, leaving Light alone.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a quiet affair. A certain brunet was fidgeting the entire time, just wanting to start talking.<p>

Back at the mountain, Light and Roger would always have simple dinners and have conversations with each other nonstop. Here in the mansion, Takada has very strict rules on the etiquette of eating. The main one being 'no talking, unless it is to ask for something to be passed.'

Light was itching to open his mouth and start chattering, but he knew the consequences would be terrible. So each time he opened his mouth, his hand would hurriedly shove in a spoonful of food.

To make up for it though, the food was splendid. The table was filled with plates of different types of food, and the chef kept on returning from the kitchen to place other dishes onto the table. Although it made him feel rather grand, Light couldn't help but wonder if the leftovers would be thrown away.

_Such a huge amount of food for only 3 people? They'll go to waste…_Casting a few surreptitious glances around the room, Light sneaked in a couple of rolls into his pocket and patted them proudly before returning to his pudding.

The moment it struck 8, the dishes were picked up and brought to the scullery, and the people left to do their own things. Except for Light.

"Er, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked Mikami, who was busy balancing several dirty plates with both his arms.

"Whatever you wish to. But no going outside, no rough activities that uncouth young men like to do, and no activities that will endanger the lies of all that is living OR non-living in this house." The glasses-clad butler nodded to himself satisfactorily and bustled off.

Light thought over Mikami's words for a while before shrugging and walking off in search of Misa. Perhaps she could help him.

"Master L's room? It's on the second floor, right below the library."

Thanking the giggling Misa, Light rushed off in search of L's room. If L were to be his playmate, they should spend more time together, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally found time to write. Enna-Chan, do I get my strawberry now? XD**

* * *

><p>And they did. Spend more time together that is. L and Light were gradually becoming more and more closer to each other.<p>

L was slowly opening up to the younger boy. He was like a flower too hesitant to unveil the beauty within its closed buds, and Light was the gardener who never gave up on it and continued nurturing it in hopes that it would slowly but surely bloom.

The servants at the house noticed their young master's change as well, but kept quiet about it. It was obvious to them that L had become…more human.

He smiled more, talked more and ate more. He found out that he had a liking for confectionaries, and would sneak a sweet in between meals without Takada's knowledge.

Takada herself noticed the slight changes. The two boys had distanced themselves from her, keeping secrets from her. She could hear them, whispering behind her back.

The hushed whispers were as soft as new, torn rose petals. You can only just hear them flutter boy, and in a split second, it's gone. This greatly aroused her suspicions, and Takada kept note of the boys' whereabouts.

She had heard of many unsettling stories from her equally rich friends concerning the forbidden love between two of the same gender. It unsettled her that L and Light seemed to be showing the 'symptoms'.

It was during one of the many tranquil evenings L and Light shared together, that it happened.

L couldn't help the feelings that Light evoked within him. The brunet seemed to bring out his true inner self whenever the two were quietly conversing with each other. He would blurt out things that he had always kept deep in the crevasses of his heart.

In some way or another, Light had managed to worm his way into L's heart. He was annoying, noisy, curious, but without him, L would feel…incomplete.

It was nearing seven in the evening, and they were in the library reading their respective novels that Gevanni had handed over to them as schoolwork.

As usual, L was blankly staring out of the window. The indigo of the darkness was gradually swallowing up the evening's brilliant auburn. Soon, it would be twilight, and activities of the outside world would sequentially cease as people returned home for dinner.

Through the window's reflection, L could see a near transparent Light from behind him. Light was frowning with his tongue sticking out comically as he attempted to underline a phrase with a straight line without crumpling the page. After doing it successfully, he joined his pen with its cover. Flipping through a few pages, his p[en was once again picked up. This time though, the cover refused to budge.

L watched bemusedly as the near-13-year-old brunet wrestled with the stubborn pen.

All of a sudden, the pen popped out from its cover, and flew across the room onto L's lap. The cover went the opposite way and landed onto the velvet-carpeted floor.

"Sorry!" Light called out to L as he hunted on all fours for the runaway cover. L picked up the pen while looking around the floor near his area for the cover.

Light had nearly gone around the whole area of the room crouched like a monkey when he spotted it. Immediately the excitable brunet stood up and ran towards it. His right foot connected with the cover before his hands, and the cover was kicked all the way under L's wheelchair.

L chuckled, seeing his friend's exasperated expression. A warm, engulfing feeling was blooming in his chest. He didn't know what it meant. He always felt like that when Light was near him.

Light had reached L, and was on his knees, hands stretched out under the wheelchair searching for the cover.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I moved away first?" L enquired.

Light looked up from his position in surprise. His mouth opened as if to say something and L stared at his lips, entranced. Then the brunet whooped softly. He had found the cover.

Still on his knees, Light glared at the troublesome cover, which was now lying comfortably on his palm. Looking back up at L, the brunet began to speak.

"Pass me the pen-" He paused abruptly upon meeting L's bewitching gaze.

L couldn't help it. The feelings were so strong now, it felt overwhelming. What did it mean? His heart thudded loudly each time Light's hair shone a golden-brown when it caught the light. Every gaze that Light gave him was always a straight eye-to-eye. Whenever he whispered, his soft voice tingled L's skin and sent warm shivers down his spine.

The two boys stared at the other's magnetic gaze. Light was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. This 'staring competition' was different from what he usually had with L. He tried to change the flow by speaking up. "Hey, my-"

L abruptly shut him up with a kiss. On the lips. Both the boys' eyes were wide open in shock.

L didn't know what propelled him to do it. All he could think of now was how warm Light was. His eyes drifted close, and he applied more pressure on Light's lips.

* * *

><p>Light had absolutely no idea what was happening. His mind was scrambled up, his thoughts jumbled up. His current position was derailing his train of thought. He was in a state of inertia.<p>

Even more so when L unanticipatedly applied more pressure on the kiss.

* * *

><p>Takada was pacing inside her room impatiently. Her thoughts were already busy with work; now she had the boys to take care of.<p>

This was giving her a headache.

Still, a nagging feeling tugged at her chest. She couldn't convince herself that everything was going along fine.

With an air of finality, Takada opened the door of her room and briskly walked towards the library.

She placed her ear on the door and listened for any voices. There was a scuffling noise, and then she heard a faint voice. "Pass me the pen."

There was a long silence after that line. She began to feel disturbed and was about to fling open the door, when once again, Light's voice flitted out. "Hey-"

When an abrupt silence took place once more, Takada was on the verge of hyperventilating. If it was true, and news gets passed around, her reputation would be ruined! Praying fervently, she flung open the door.

* * *

><p>The two boys didn't notice the slight creak of the swinging door until it was too late.<p>

Takada roughly jerked Light's head away from L and raised her hand to slap the brunet. Light looked away, expecting a strong blow at his cheeks. Instead, he heard L's hiss of pain.

L had pushed himself of his wheelchair to defend Light and got slapped instead.

Huffing annoyedly, Takada grabbed one of Light's ears and dragged him out of the library. A maid was called to bring a sobbing Light back to his room.

"Mother!" L's voice was slightly hoarse. "What are you doing? It's not Light's fault!"

His stepmother ignored him pointedly and stormed out of the room, leaving behind a speechless 15-year-old.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 7.30 p.m. Light was sent to bed without dinner that night, but he didn't mind.<p>

He needed the time to sort out his thoughts and think about what had just happened in the library.

Unfortunately, his room was near the servants' quarters, and people kept on walking past his room. The footsteps were interrupting his train of thought, and he couldn't concentrate. There was only one thing he could do.

Although Mikami had told him not to go out after 7, it's not as if he's having dinner, right?

Wearing his shoes and shoving a few wads of dollar bills into his pocket, Light peeked out of his door. When the coast was clear, he tiptoed his way into the bustling kitchen, where everyone was too busy cooking and cleaning to notice a small boy sneaking out of the back door.

The cool night air blew against his being as Light walked along the pavement. There were a few homeless beggars littered along the streets, huddled together for warmth. Light stared at them curiously, not looking in front of himself.

He accidentally collided with someone.

"Hey!" A childish voice cried out indignantly, as the owner landed on the floor at about the same time as Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun, dun!<strong>

**Sorry for slow updates! Exams coming up, and I'm staying back at school nearly everyday for extra lessons. Busy, busy, busy...**


End file.
